Why Wait for the Sun When You Can Look at the Moon
by elveanstar
Summary: During the war, everyone had forgotten how to have fun. Now the war is over, and the wizarding community needs some cheering up. The fate of witches and wizards everywhere depends on our favorite pranksters: Fred and George Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is just a random story about Fred and George._

**X**

**Why Wait For the Sun When You Can Look at the Moon?**

**Chapter one**

Everyone stood solemnly, raising their glasses to all the people who had died during the war. There were many losses in families and friends. The large Hall was silent, all except the clinking of glasses and the sobs of children.

After a couple minutes, Harry Potter walked onto the stage and announced, "I know how hard it is to have to re-live all the pain, believe me, I do. But I also know that all the people who passed on would want the world celebrating the end of Voldemort! So, give it up for the Weird Sisters!"

He swept his hand behind him and the famous band began playing. At first no one danced or clapped, but after a minute or so, Ginny Weasley reached forward and dragged Draco Malfoy onto the dance floor. That was all it took before everyone else joined in, imagining the ghosts of people dancing beside them.

Ginny laughed and looked into the silver eyes that she had fallen in love with.

"I'm so happy it's finally over, Draco."

He sighed and pulled her closer, "Me too."

Meanwhile, outside the Hall, Fred and George Weasley adjusted the huge trench coats they wore and nodded, determined and ready.

George slinked through the door and stayed hidden in the crowd. He positioned himself so he could see the doors and waited. Minutes later, Fred burst through the door, throwing both open and began scanning the dancers. As he stepped purposely forward, he ripped his coat off to reveal a tux and a bright blue tie. By now, some people had stopped dancing to watch them, the rest were still in a trance and seemed not to notice anyone else but the person they were dancing with.

Fred stalked towards George and asked, "Would you care for a dance?" He put his hand out and knelt down a bit so he had to look up at his brother.

"I thought you'd never ask!" George answered dramatically, his voice a little higher than usual. He shook the cloak off his shoulders to show off the fact that he was wearing a blue dress (the same colour as Fred's tie) and high heels.

Ginny froze, "That's my dress!" She shrieked. Draco only laughed.

Smiling, the two brothers started dancing in a gigantic circle, pushing people off the dace floor and never slowing down. When the song ended, Fred stopped and boomed to George, "Thank you for the da… Wait a minute! You're not a women!"

George gasped and replied, "And you're not a man!"

They both slapped each other at the same time, sending a shiver down both their bodies and switching their clothing. Fred cried out, "You're right, I'm not a man, I'm a women!" George sucked in his breath and listened to the audience's laughter before continuing. "I'm a women, too!"

"No you're not, I am!"

"You stole my dress!"

No one noticed Ginny sneaking forward and up on the stage until;

"Girls?!" she yelled.

"Yes?" The two arguing people answered, turning in a circle to face her.

She walked toward them and announced, "You're both not women! You're men!" Coming closer, she banged her two brother's heads together and another shiver went through them, this time resulting in both of them wearing tux's of the same colours.

They turned and looked at each other, putting both hands on either side of their faces and screaming, "Noooooooooooooo."

The crowd burst into another fit of laughter and applauded madly as the three of them took a bow. They laughed even more when Molly walked forward and mumbled, "I never knew."

**X**

Half an hour later, Fred, George, Ginny and Draco were sitting at a table, having a break from dancing. Ginny was sitting on Draco's lap and the four of them were having a great conversation. Suddenly, two beautiful girls walked up and they stood in front of Fred and George saying, "We thought you guys were really funny back there. And we want to thank you for cheering up our mom, she's been depressed since dad died. We just wanted to point out that if there's anything you two want, we can help."

The twins smiled sweetly and said, "You could start with dancing with us."

The girls went into a fit of giggles and the blonde one said, "My name's Natasha and this is my sister, Michelle."

Fred stood up and took Natasha's hand saying, "Fred Weasley and this here back up guy is George."

"Of course I come up with all the prank ideas." George added slyly, leading Michelle to the dance floor.

"Aww." Ginny sighed, "They're little plans always seem to work."

"Hmm." Draco re-gripped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You know, I have plans of my own that might just work."

Ginny smiled, "And what would those plans be about?" She turned her head to face the handsome boy she was sitting on.

"The only important person in my life." He answered as if it was the simplest question in the world.

Draco lifted up the small redhead and carried her to a little alcove that no one was near. Standing her up, he took her hand and knelt in front of her.

"Ginny, would you like to become Mrs. Ginny Malfoy?"

**X**

_Okay the Fred and George bit sounded funnier in my head but I guess it'll have to do. This could be a one shot or I could continue it, feed back please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The great Harry Potter was bored. Absolutely, positively, impossibly bored. He lightly drummed his fingers on the table in front of him and wondered when this torture would be over. How could this happen to him? He was Harry Potter dammit, and should not have to endure such boring activities.

If you are wondering what our favorite hero is doing, well here it is. He was planning a wedding. Ginny's wedding. And to be brutally honest, he was NOT enjoying it AT ALL. Who knew that his best friend's wedding could be so boring? Ginny was wonderful in Harry's opinion, and Draco was _tolerable_, so what was the problem?

Draco is so bloody excited about his wedding, that Harry felt like he was going to explode at any given moment and _Avada _him. It was always "Look at this, Ginny!" and "what type of tablecloths would you like, darling?"

To be quite fair, no one would be better suited for Ginny but Draco. Sadly, at this point in time Ginny is probably considering calling the whole thing off. She was slumped in her chair, twirling her engagement ring around and around on her finger.

"What about this tablecloth?" asked Draco excitedly, leaning towards Ginny and pointing to an arrangement of cloth in a wedding magazine. Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes at Harry, making him snort in amusement. Draco noticed this, and he decided to take action.

"Love," he whispered into Ginny's ear, his lips brushing up and down her jaw. "Will you answer me?" Ginny's eyes fluttered shut and soon she and Draco were having a full make-out session RIGHT IN FRONT OF HARRY.

"MY EYES!" Harry suddenly screamed, turning his head away. "OUCH! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Ginny and Draco broke apart, and both of them had tears running down their cheeks because they were laughing so hard.

"You should have seen your face!" laughed Ginny happily, making Harry laugh along with her. "Your face was beet red!"

"Now, now Love," chastised Draco, "don't embarrass the bloke. What did he ever do to you?"

"Don't make me start," teased Ginny, sticking her tongue out at Harry.

"Hey!" protested Harry, feeling embarrassed and insulted at the same time. He decided it was time to go. "Sorry, you two, but I have some business to attend to," Harry stood up from the table and walked out of the small café, smiling to himself as he saw Draco continue to pour over the wedding preparations.

_**X**_

Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley were sitting in their living room when Harry apperated onto the couch. Reaching down, he scooped up a small girl with honey blonde hair and put her on his lap.

"Hey baby," Harry whispered to the girl, and she cooed in response. "Thank you again for looking after my daughter," he said to his friends.

"No problem, mate," replied Ron, and Harry flooed home. He placed his daughter in her playpen and searched for his wife.

"Luna!" he called, looking around hopefully.

"Yes dear," she replied, "I'm in the kitchen! Have you picked up Bethany yet?"

"I have," Harry said, walking into the kitchen and saw Luna waving her wand around frantically.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Luna, pushing Harry out of the way.

"What is the matter?" Asked Harry, his eyes twinkling.

"The Fiddlewigs! Keep Bethany away from the Fiddlewigs!" Harry came around and grabbed Luna's wand gently.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll keep Bethy safe." Luna had always seen and heard things that other people couldn't. She had had an unstable upbringing after her mother died, and her father had made up mythical creatures and stories about them for Luna.

Beth began to wail, so Harry hurried into the living room and picked her up. Beth had honey blond hair, and piercing green eyes. She was Harry's pride and joy, and was already 2 months old.

"Luna, I have a business deal with the Weasley twins in a few minutes. Here is Bethy, she was fed a few minutes ago, so don't worry about that." Harry passed Luna the baby, gave her a quick kiss, and hurried out the door.

_**X**_

Fred and George were in the back room of their store. It was decorated expensively, but somehow it managed to mock all aristocratic wizarding homes. There were elaborate fountains, lush carpets, rich curtains, and hand stitched tapestries. All of these things were either an odd colour, or hinted that rich people were idiots. The Weasley twins were rich, and they knew that. Apparently, they both thoroughly enjoyed being "idiots."

Sipping Firewhiskey, they waited for their partner-in-crime. He apperated next to them a few short minutes later, a grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, mates," he said, "I had some trouble with the wife." The twins nodded, and then smiled.

"Do you have any ideas?" They asked together, and then pulled out a piece of parchment. "We want this prank to be big, and to look as innocent as possible."

_**X**_

A/N I hope you have enjoyed another chapter! If you have any comments, please review!

Elvean Star


End file.
